They Say It's Love
by TheBeautifulTagedy
Summary: " It's 2:00 in the afternoon Princess, what were you doing sleeping this late anyway? Just a bunch of Duncney one shots.


ALL constructive criticism is welcomed :)

**Title:** They Say It's Love  
**Author:** TheBeautifulTragedy  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney{Duncney}  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Was the sound Courtney keep hearing from her bedroom.

She was so tired she couldn't even open her eyes. She had been up all night studying, there was a HUGE exam coming and she wanted more then anything to pass.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Courtney new the knocking was not going

to stop in till she opened the door so she got up wearing only a loose white tank top and small short shorts.

As soon as she reach the door she looked through the small peep hole and a smile immediately graced her beautiful face but it was quickly replaced with a glare as soon as she opened the door.

"Awww why so uptight hot stuff?". Duncan smirked at her,and his smirk grow even wider once he saw what she had on. He then walked in to her apartment grabbing her hand along the way.

"You woke me up you Neanderthal" Courtney said snatching her hand away from his. She then watched him sit on her couch and turn the tv on, she rolled her eyes when he stared watching Ink Master.

Courtney walked over to the couch and sat as far away from him as possible.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, and then looked at his cell phone to see what time it was.

" It's 2:00 in the fucking afternoon Princess., what were you doing sleeping this late anyway? He asked.

"I was study for an exam I have tomorrow" she said plainly.

Duncan rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh they had been over this a thousand times before, Duncan hated when she stayed up all night just to study for a stupid test. He new Courtney didn't do it on purpose. It was just a habit she had developed over the years. She always thought her grades had to be amazing; if not then it would be the end of the world.

But Duncan was going to Change that today, Courtney was going to relax and have fun rather she wanted to or not.

Duncan smiled and went outside to his car and opened his trunk. He pulled out his Xbox and playstation and retrieved his games out of the back seat and proceed to walk back to Courtney's apartment.

Courtney looked at Duncan as he entered her apartment once again. She gave him a strange look when he put all the items in the middle of the floor he then stared hooking cords up to the TV.

"What are you doing" she asked as he finished connecting the play station and stared looking thorough all the different games he had brought with him.

"What does it look like am doing" he chuckled when she glared at him and said " Am picking out a game for us to play" he said finally decide on a game and putting it in the gaming system. He choses The Walking Dead Survival Instinct.

"I don't remember agreeing to this" she crossed her arms.

"You'll love it once you start playing" he said handing her the controller

"Whatever" she muttered as the game started.

*Four Hours Later*

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID UGLY ZOMBIE!"

Courtney yelled as she busted a zombies skull opened with a slug hammer.

Duncan laughed as he watched his girlfriend play. She had finished The Walking Dead 2 hours ago so she moved on to a different zombie game.

He was happy that for once study was the last thing on her mind.

An hour later Courtney's zombie threats secede and she stared to drift of in to a peaceful slumber. At that time Duncan went in to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. When he came back out he saw that she was fully a sleep , with her head resting on the back of the coach. Duncan smiled at the site in front of him.

He went in to the hallway to retrieve a blanket form the closet. He walked back in to the living room and laid on the couch pulling Courtney on top of him. A blush appeared on his face as she snuggled up against his body he thanked God that she was sleeping.

Duncan kiss her on her forehead and whispers "Goodnight,Princess" in her ear. Soon after Duncan fell fast asleep with his princess.


End file.
